


Wings of Fire: Palewings Plight

by VioletArcher33



Series: Visions of Hybrids [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Plot(s), Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hybrids, IceWings (Wings of Fire), M/M, Mind Reading, MudWings (Wings of Fire), Multi, Murdered Hybrids, NightWings (Wings of Fire), RainWings (Wings of Fire), Restoration (Settlement), SeaWings (Wings of Fire), SkyWings (Wings of Fire), Talons of Peace (Wings of Fire), Visions, dragon vs. dragon, new feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Palewings is a Dragon that was born due to a union between an IceWing and a NightWing and though both tribes are known for their hatred for the other; this couple ignored the preconceived notions of their tribes and fell in love. Though the family was happy for many years, fate has different plans in store for Palewings and those like him.
Relationships: Bane/Dreamcatcher, Blizzard/Dreamcatcher (Past), Silverheart/Shadeclaws
Series: Visions of Hybrids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185083
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: Family Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Notice: I do not own the Wings of Fire series or any of the characters that belong to this series. The only thing I own is the story itself and the characters that I created. 

Two figures circled one another and as the slivers of light fell upon them from the hole in the cave roof, it would look to anyone who could have been watching as if the two large forms were about to enter into a battle to the death with their talons shredding both scale and flesh of the opposing form. This thought would have only been reinforced since both figures came from tribes that despised the one the other belonged to. 

Just as quickly as this thought would have flickered through the minds of any would be onlookers, it would have been dashed. This was due to the sudden embrace that the two figures thrust upon one another. 

As body parts tangled amongst the other, white and silver tinted black scales could be seen; the affection that the two creatures shared for one another was clearly written across their faces as the moonlight drifted upon them. "Its almost time Blizzard, are you sure that your tribe won't come looking for you?" the form with the silver tinted black scales inquired out in a raspy feminine voice. 

With the voice of the Dragon that was grinding her body against Blizzard's, the white creature was quick to respond. "I know...that is why I rushed here as fast as I could Dreamcatcher." Blizzard responded to his beloved though voice came rushing out once more just as quickly as it stopped. "Also, to the best of my knowledge; my tribe won't come looking for me anytime soon." Blizzard informed the darker colored Dragon in a voice that caused Dreamcatcher to become curious to the reason. 

Though Dreamcatcher was curious as the the answer behind this statement which was evident from the expression that was plastered across her scaled face; she was unable to voice her curiosity due to the cracking sound that echoed from the middle of the cave that they were currently using as a den. 

"They're coming!" Dreamcatcher cried as she broke away from her beloved and started to sprint across the dirt floor of their den. Seconds after she arrived, she felt the coldness that wafted from Blizzard's body wash over her which sent a chill that she usually quite enjoyed rushing through her body. 

Even though this was usually a feeling that she would allow herself to get lost within, Dreamcatcher refused to allow her wishes to get sidetracked due to the five eggs that she and her beloved now stood in front of. This was something that later in life, Dreamcatcher would be thankful for since a few moments after she and Blizzard arrived; the first egg within their hatchlings started to break its way free from the prison that contained it. 

Upon setting her gaze upon this, Dreamcatcher could feel the silence that descended upon the den. It was as if every living creature that happened to make their home within the cave knew that this moment was important and decided to hold their breath in anticipation for it.

With each passing second, the Dragon that was kept within the egg was breaking more and more of its shell which only caused the excitement that was bubbling within Dreamcatcher and her mate to grow even more. Eventually, Dreamcatcher feared that the excitement would continue to grow until she could think of nothing else though she was grateful for the little head that popped through the shell. 

At first, Dreamcatcher assumed that the first of her children were going to completely resemble the NightWings which she hoped for since it would make bringing the child back to her tribe easier. Though this hope was quickly burnt to ash when the wings of the child came bursting from the egg. 

As the Dragon came bursting from the entirety of the egg that once held them; Dreamcatcher and her mate watched as the black scaled body of their child tried to flap the wings that completely resembled the pair that Blizzard was sporting. Though since the Dragon had just hatched from its egg, this course of action failed and ended up with the newly hatched creature falling on its rear end which revealed to both parents that the gender of the child was male. 

Even though Dreamcatcher was fearful of what life within the NightWing or even IceWing territories would mean for her newborn son; as she looked at him, she could feel her love for her child grow ten-fold. "He is gorgeous...don't you think Blizzard?" Dreamcatcher muttered out to her beloved as she continued to stare at the little creature before them.

"Yes, he is..." Blizzard responded almost immediately though as usual with the Dragon, his words didn't stop there. "...what do you think we should name him?" Blizzard inquired of his beloved though he already had a name flickering through his mind.

For a few seconds after he had asked the question, he could tell that Dreamcatcher was searching her mind to come up with a name for the small creature that was their child. Though when she shook her head to inform Blizzard that she was unable to do so, Blizzard decided that it would be best if he named their son. 

"It is fine my love...I already have the perfect name for the boy." Blizzard informed Dreamcatcher before striding across the den to stand in front of his son. Looking down at the little Dragon, Blizzard could see that his first born was quite curious to the things around him though since Blizzard could hear more cracking sounds coming from the remaining eggs; he knew that he wouldn't be able to stand like this for much longer if he wanted to witness his remaining children be born. "...little one. From this day forward, you shall be known as Palewings." Blizzard muttered out to the small Dragon before him. 

With the name now given to his first born, Blizzard turned his attention away from his son so he could watch his other children break free from the cages that held them. 

*****

The multicolored form that was known as Palewings was sleeping peacefully though moments later this peaceful slumber that he was lost in quickly fled. With a startled cry, Palewings clawed his way from his sleep and looked around for the enemies that his dream warned him about. 

As his eyes scanned the area, images of what he had just seen plagued his mind. Though currently the only other Dragons that were nearby were his family though due to the dream that he had, five IceWings kept appearing in front of him which caused the young 2 year old Dragon to fear that they would soon be surrounded by enemies. 

Throwing his gaze around in hopes that he would be able to force the images of the enemy Dragons to fully vanish, Palewings looked upon the sleeping forms of his family. He could see the bodies of his four siblings sleeping next to their parents and though he was offered a position next to them as well, Palewings always felt like an outcast within his own family since he was the only one who took features from both the tribes that swirled through his genes. 

Now that Palewings was sure that there were no enemy Dragons that had come to end the lives of his family, he felt his worry start to ebb away. No longer fearing an attack by the IceWings who were trained from birth to hate any Dragon that had mixed their beloved blood with that of another tribe; Palewings was about to lay himself back on the ground when he heard what sounded like wings flapping outside of the entrance to his family's den. 

With that sound, Palewings knew that the dream that he had just woken from was one of the future though he wasn't sure why he had it. Knowing that there wasn't time to delay, Palewings immediately sprinted across the den to where his family was located and once there; he immediately woke his parents. "Mother! Father!" Palewings cried out in a hushed voice as placed his talons upon both of them so he could shake them awake. 

For a moment, Palewings thought that neither of his parents were going to wake up though when his father's eyes suddenly came flying open; the fear that Palewings has had reawakened in him since hearing the noise outside of the den started to calm though he continued to be on edge. 

"What is wrong..." Blizzard croaked out in a voice that was still burdened by sleep. 

Though Palewings knew that he should keep his voice lower just incase the IceWings have already made it into the den; he was unable to and as such his voice grew a little louder upon his answer. "IceWings are here! I heard them outside of the den." Palewings cried out once more which caused worry to immediately jump into the eyes of his father which was one of the strongest Dragons that he knew. 

By this time, the rest of his family had woken up which caused much more noise to be coming to life inside of the den and like the terror that he had been feeling on and off since waking to this; Palewings could see the fear that each of his younger siblings were feeling. 

Palewings attention was pulled away from his siblings when his father and mother jumped to their feet. Almost immediately, the voice of his father came barreling around the den. "Palewings...I need you to stay here and help ensure that your siblings are kept safe while your mother and I see what is going on outside." Blizzard ordered as he started to make his way towards the entrance as well as exit of their den. 

Though Palewings knew that his mother would soon follow, Dreamcatcher took a few moments to glance around the den and upon doing so she touched her wings upon each of her children in hopes of calming them. Once this was done, Dreamcatcher turned her body towards the direction that her beloved had went and eventually she vanished into the shadows of the den. 


	2. Plagued by the Past

**Part One: A Family Lost**

Palewings woke with a startled growl that echoed across the den that he has claimed as his own in the years that had past since his family was ripped apart. At first, Palewings was still lost within the dream that he had and when his eyes opened to the world; he started to look around the den for the family he had lost. 

Even though Palewings had a voice in the back of his mind telling him that he was alone in this world, his mind was still to lost within his dream for him to fully understand this. As time passed him by and his mind caught up to the world that he lived within, Palewings started to understand that what he had seen was just a dream of a life that he no longer had. Once his mind fully realized this, pain and rage shimmered through his body and since he could see daylight slithering in through the cracks in the cave roof; Palewings decided that it would be time for him to get up for the day. 

Pushing himself to his feet, Palewings started to stride towards the exit of his home and as he was doing so; thoughts of the past continued to plague him which only infuriated and pained the Dragon even more. "Why am I allowing this to bother me?" Palewings snarled as he made his way to the entrance and exit of his home. "It has already been eight years since that day..." Palewings finished in a voice that was much quieter than the previous one. 

As Palewings made his way out of the cave, the sunlight flickered upon his face which highlighted the wetness from the tears that had fallen from his eyes. Deciding that he would no longer allow old wounds effect him for the day, Palewings thought that it would be best if he listened to his growling stomach instead. 

Now that he had a plan for how he could spend the first portion of his day and since he was now in the open, he was able to spread his wings out in their full glory. Without a second thought, Palewings took to the air and as he did so; he felt the wind pull him farther into the sky. Though he still felt burdened by the past events that have left many scars upon both his soul and body, for a moment that pain was forgotten as he felt the joyous weightlessness that flying caused him. 

With his sight, Palewings started scanning the area that he lived near and though it was nothing like where he lived when his family was still around; the amount of prey that was around allowed him to live comfortably. Turning his eyes towards the rainforest that he lived near, Palewings spotted movement from one of the bushes that were buried outside of the forest. Since the movement only covered a small area, Palewings assumed that the motions were caused by prey and not a Dragon which would surely end up with a fight since he preferred the company of himself to that of other Dragons.

Mere seconds after spotting the movement, a large boar came pushing out of the bush. Since he had spent the last three years of his life near this rainforest, Palewings has had the pleasure of feasting on the flesh of these creatures many times. 

Now that he had spotted the animal that he was going to use as his breakfast, Palewings didn't want to give his prey anytime to escape. Angling his wings in a way that would allow him to descend to the earth in a quick fashion, Palewings felt himself start to fall from the sky though since he was the one controlling the descent; he wasn't fearful of crashing to the ground.

As Palewings got closer to the creature he planned on devouring, he could see that its nose began to twitch which told him that the creature must have caught his scent. Now that there was a danger to losing his prey, Palewings dropped his wings the rest of the way and since he was already close enough to the boar to strike out at it; Palewings knew that it wouldn't stand a chance at escaping. 

With a thump that would effectively scare off any nearby prey, Palewings landed upon the ground and though the moment that the boar spotted him; Palewings could see that the creature had become quite fearful of the large form in front of him, he wasn't going to allow this to stop him from claiming the meal that he wanted. Throwing his razor sharp talons out at the boar, Palewings embedded one of his hands into the creature and from the vast amount of crimson that poured from the wound; he knew that the life was already ebbing away from the animal that he had chosen as his prey. 

Pulling his talons from the body that it had skewered, Palewings watched as the boar continued to stand for a moment as if it was trying to get its legs moving once more though seconds later the creature collapsed to the ground. 

Though Palewings preferred to eat the flesh of his prey cooked since he was near the rainforest still and didn't want to cause a fire that would destroy the homes of the creatures that lived within; he decided that it would be best if he ate the meat of the boar raw instead.

With this thought, Palewings ripped into the flesh of the creature that he had killed and as he was tearing off chunks and swallowing them; memories of his past flashed through his mind. 

*****

_Seven forms dropped from the sky to descend upon the pack of white wolves that made their home on the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom and though this was the first hunt that he had been on; something within Palewings was telling him what to do. Though his father had always enforced the need to take out the biggest and strongest opponent first, Palewings was still weary about attacking the wolf in the lead since it was still slightly bigger than him._

_Spending the past year of his life learning the ways of both tribes of Dragons that he was connected to, Palewings felt that he would let his father down if he didn't try his hardest to end the life of the Alpha wolf which is what caused Palewings to angle himself towards the creature._

_With outstretched claws, Palewings collided with the Alpha and due to the sharpness of his talons; he was able to flay flesh from the wolfs body. Seconds after Palewings struck at the Alpha, the rest of his family struck at the ones that they felt like attacking. Mere moments after the sounds of the dying wolves echoed around the area; the sounds of flesh being ripped apart as well as the smell of cooking flesh were all around him._

_Turning his head to stare at each of his family members, Palewings saw that his father and his two siblings that looked exactly like IceWings were tearing into the raw flesh of the animals they had killed while his mother and two siblings that looked like full blooded NightWings were roasting their prey before tearing into it._

_This is the part that Palewings hated the most of being the only one of his family to take characteristics from both of the tribes that he was connected to. Since not only was he similar in appearance to both the IceWings and NightWings, he also was able to use both frost breath as well as breathe fire which meant that he wasn't appalled by eating his food either of the ways that his family were._

_Not wanting to lose himself in the feelings that had plagued him since learning that most Dragons in the world despised those who had mixed blood, Palewings focused on the meal in front of him._

*****

By the time that the memory faded from his mind, Palewings was finishing the last bit of flesh that was still connected to the boar. As he was readying himself to fly off, his mind was struck by words that he knew didn't come from himself since the voice was completely different though the thoughts were very similar to those he used to have as a child.

_"I never asked for this? Who would want to be despised by the entirety of not only one of their people but two?"_ a voice growled into Palewings mind. Though Palewings knew that he was able to read the minds of those around him, he hasn't had much practice in the years after his family left and as such, the sudden intrusion startled him but thankfully; he was able to recover quite quickly. 

From hearing these words as well as the despair in the voice that sounded as if it was connected to a masculine form, Palewings felt an urge to see this Dragon in person and though this is something he swore he would never do; the Hybrid soon made his way into the rainforest before him. 


	3. The Trail of a Broken Dragon

The moment that Palewings stepped into the rainforest, he felt as if he had made a huge mistake. Not only was he following after a Dragon that he knew nothing about, he also had no clue on how he was supposed to find his way out of this forest if he got lost within it. For a moment as Palewings continued to follow the direction that the voice was heading in, he had forgotten that he had wings which would allow him to fly out of the rainforest by going through the tops of the trees and he only remembered this fact when he smashed his wings into the trees when his body subconsciously opened them.

When Palewings suddenly remembered this, he let out a small chuckle at his own stupidity that he was somehow able to forget that he had wings. "That only happened because I am allowing my nerves to get the better of me..." Palewings muttered out with just a hint of humor in his voice and though it was possible that he may have said something else besides this, he cut himself off when he heard the voice of the strange Dragon in his mind once more. 

_"If father and the others are so afraid of my fire than why did he even allow himself to mate with a member of a Dragon tribe that is able to breathe fire?"_ the voice asked himself and from how clearly, Palewings was able to hear the voice; he assumed that the Dragon was just a few feet in front of him. This suited Palewings perfectly fine since he wasn't wishing to be discovered by a tribe of Dragons that may view him as a threat. As this thought was rolling through his mind, the Dragon that he was following once more sent thoughts into his mind. _"Father should have just left me with mother or thrown me from a cliff before I learned to fly..."_ the Dragon cried into Palewings mind.

Even though Palewings had never met this Dragon, he could feel his soul breaking from the anguish that was present within the creature and though he knew that there wasn't anything that he could say to make the pain vanish in an instant, he still felt the urge to do so. "You poor creature..." Palewings spoke out softly so the other Dragon wouldn't discover that he was being followed.

From this point on, time continued to slip past and though there have been other words thrown into his mind; nothing that was said was of any importance or something he hadn't already heard from the Dragon. Eventually, when Palewings had lost track of time he came to a part of the rainforest that started bombarding him with thoughts that weren't his own. Thankfully, he still remembered his mother's training that would allow him to block out the thoughts of other Dragons which he quickly used since the number of useless things that were spewing into his mind was starting to cause him a headache. 

Though due to him cutting off those around him from being able to push their thoughts into his mind, Palewings also lost contact with the Dragon that he was following though since he knew that the Dragon was a Hybrid like he was; Palewings assumed that he must also take features from both of the tribes that he was connected to which would allow Palewings to spot the other creature. 

As Palewings stood on the outskirts of what he assumed was a village for the Dragon tribe that lived within this forest, he felt himself hesitate. _"Should I really risk myself for a Dragon that I know nothing about? I could always turn back and return to my den?"_ Palewings contemplated as he feet wavered where he stood.

Even as these thoughts continued to reverberate through his mind, Palewings felt his body move of its own accord and before he knew it; he was pushing himself into the village that held the rainforest's Dragon tribe. Though Palewings had seen members of this tribe before, the vast amount of colors that were bombarding him was enough to make him want to claw his own eyes out and as his eyes continued to scan the village; Palewings was stunned to see that RainWings weren't the only Dragon tribe to be living within the village.

All across the village, Palewings spotted the midnight black scales of those who were connected to the Dragon tribe known as the NightWings and for a split moment; Palewings thought that his dream of a place where Dragons could live together in peace was truly occurring. This thought was only able to last a brief moment since Palewings must have been spotted by those that were patrolling the village. 

Palewings was pulled from his mind when he heard two deep roars rampaging through the village. Turning towards the direction that the noise was coming from, Palewings spotted two black forms sprinting towards him and from the spears that were placed within their talons; he knew that this wasn't a friendly meeting.

Though Palewings had never met this two Dragons before, he wasn't all that surprised by the pure hatred that was etched upon their faces. This hatred was only emphasized by the words that tore from one of the NightWings. "A mongrel is attacking the village! We must kill him!" the voice screeched. 

From the sound that came from the Dragon, Palewings assumed that the creature was female and though he thought that it was baffling that they could consider his arrival an attack on the village; he had learned long ago that his mere presence could turn even the most peaceful Dragon into a violent bigot. 

Even though a part of him understood the need to keep their village safe from a strange Dragon, Palewings still felt the urge to slice his talons through across their throats which would allow him to feel the warmth from their crimson blood. Though since he didn't wish to cause an entire village to see him as the enemy, Palewings decided that this wouldn't be the best course of action and decided that he would settle for snapping some of their bones instead. 

By this time, the two NightWings had gained some ground and were getting ready to use their spears to try and skewer him though since he wasn't planning on allowing this to happen; Palewings jumped into the air and due to his wings he was easily able to avoid the blows. The moment that Palewings got above the creatures; frost began to pour from his open jaws and from the screams that tore from the NightWings he had attacked, Palewings knew that they had been damaged by it. 

Not wanting to give both of them time to recover and attack him once more, Palewings folded his wings once more and as he descended to the ground he landed upon the backs of one of the enemy Dragons. Slamming his talons into the exposed flesh of the NightWing that he landed upon which did allow him to feel the warmth of crimson that he had wished for before. Due to the size of the NightWing, Palewings assumed that the creature was younger than he was which also allowed him to overpower them and as his full strength landed on the back of the NightWing; the sound and vibration of bone shattering echoed out into the world. 

Wanting to ensure that the remaining NightWing attacker knew that he had no issues with ending the life of the creature below him, Palewings laid pulled one of his hands out of the flesh upon the NightWings back and held it to their throat. "Unless you wish to see your comrade's life vanish before your eyes, I would be dropping your weapon if I were you!" Palewings snarled as he pushed slightly harder into the neck of the creature he had taken hostage. 

As the NightWing glared at Palewings, he saw hesitation within their eyes which told him that they were calculating how quickly they could use that spear on him before he would be able to end the life of their comrade. Though true to how most tribes would act, the NightWing dropped the spear that they were holding within their hands which gave Palewings no further need to threaten the life of the one that he was upon. 

Wanting to ensure that this NightWing nor the rest of the village would attack him the moment that he released the one he had below him, Palewings continued to keep his body upon the other Dragon as he head swiveled around the village. Though many of the NightWings as well as the RainWings seemed to look so identical that he had no clue how anyone would be able to tell them apart, Palewings eyes landed on two Dragons that he had never thought he would see again. 

"Mother..." Palewings started though he had much to say beyond this, he suddenly felt multiple stings upon his body and before he could speak another word or find out what had caused the annoying pain that he was now feeling; he collapsed upon the Dragon below him and fell into oblivion. 


	4. A Prisoner of Two Tribes

_Crimson blood mixed with flecks of blue ran down Palewings body as he fought against the remaining IceWing that had backed him into his family's den and since Palewings was furious at what these Dragons had done to his family, he had the ferocity that was needed to dispatch those who thought that he would be an easy kill._

_Both Dragons circled one another, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike out against their opponent and since the IceWing was hoping to throw Palewings off balance with rage; he began to throw a tirade of words at the two year old Dragon that stood before him. "The moment that your traitorous father saw the filth that he had brought into this world, he should have ended your worthless life...though thankfully, we have already sent one of you freaks to the afterlife and you will soon be following!" the IceWing snarled at the smaller form of Palewings._

_Though Palewings felt enraged at the words that were being spewed from the mouth of the bigot before him as well as the death of one of his siblings, he knew what the IceWing was trying to do and wouldn't allow himself to be thrown off kilter like this. "I assume that your dead comrade thought the same thing before I slashed his throat!" Palewings roared back which immediately got the reaction that he was hoping for._

_Mere seconds after his words were thrown at the snow white Dragon before him, the IceWing came barreling towards him. Since Palewings had yet to use his fire on any of those that he had fought, he felt that this would be a nice surprise for the bigoted being that was charging at him._

_Palewings waited until he felt the warmth from the fire that lives within him course its way through his body and just when the enemy IceWing would have been able to sink talon or tooth into him, Palewings released the fire that was gathered at the back of his throat. Since Palewings had been storing the fire to fuel his attack, a burst of flame as long and as wide as he was; released itself from his body and as the brilliant orange of the fire danced across the scales of the frozen Dragon that he was fighting, screams tore from his enemy._

_Though Palewings was one who never used to revel in the pain of other creatures, he made the exception with the bastards who had killed one of his siblings as well as attacked his family. As a smile crept across his face, Palewings crouched down as low as he could to wait for the fire to die down._

_Once the flames started to vanish from the body of the IceWing, Palewings was surprised to see that though his attack had devastated the body of his enemy; the other Dragon was somehow still standing. Palewings clenched his talons towards the palms of his hands as he readied to throw himself at his opponent once more though before he did so, he allowed himself to think one hopeful thought._

_"There is nothing that this creature can do to stop me from getting to my mother and father...especially since he won't be standing for much longer." Palewings concluded as he bunched the muscles up in his legs so he could spring towards the other Dragon. Though before Palewings was able to attack the other Dragon, the Dragon moved first though the IceWing was only able to get a few feet before they came crashing to the ground._

_From where he stood, Palewings watched as the IceWing's chest rose a few times before stopping and staying still. This told the young Dragon all that he needed to know and since Palewings had somehow won the battle between two Dragons that both had him beat in both experience and size, he felt that he had the right to leave their corpses rotting in the den that they had desecrated._

_With this thought, Palewings started to make his way from the den though before he got exceptionally far; he felt a stabbing pain in his side which pulled his attention from the goals that he had in mind. Once his eyes settled on his side, Palewings saw that there was a wound that there that he hadn't noticed before and from the amount of blood that was pouring from it; he assumed that it must be quite deep. Though he had won the battle against his foes, Palewings now had an inkling that he wasn't going to see his family again and with this inkling came that darkness that was ebbing around his vision._

_Moments later, Palewings crashed to the ground and with the last few breaths that he could manage before he was pulled into the darkness that was awaiting him; he muttered out a few words. "Please don't forget me...I love you..."_

*****

Palewings awoke to the world around him and like all dreams of the past, he had to momentarily take the time to remind himself that he was no longer the same Dragon that he was then. Once this was firmly pushed into the foremost part of his mind, Palewings pushed himself to his feet and as his eyes glanced around the room that he no understood wasn't the den that he had fought against those IceWings in, he finally spotted the others that were present within the room. 

As his eyes were set upon the Dragons that had forced him to remember one of the worst days of his life so vividly, Palewings felt the fire that was buried within him want to roar to life. Though the moment that his body moved into a fighting position, the oddly colored Dragons that he knew to be RainWings aimed some sort of weapon at him which slightly reminded him of spears though these ones weren't pointed and were hollowed out. 

Before any of the RainWings were able to attack him with their strange contraptions, a voice boomed throughout the area that seemed to have been converted into a makeshift prison. "Keep your weapons down!" the voice roared out and though Palewings didn't know where the voice was coming from at first, everyone else that was present within the room did as the feminine voice instructed. 

Eventually, Palewings spotted a form of a Dragon that appeared from the side of the room which weirded Palewings out at first since he originally didn't see anyone there at first. Currently the Dragon that was making her way towards him was shifting the colors of her scales until she eventually settled on a ruby red that was hinted with black. Though Palewings didn't know her, from the way that the other Dragons from both tribes were acting; he assumed that this was the Queen of both the RainWings and the NightWings.

Once the Queen got close enough to Palewings that she felt that he would be able to hear her without screaming at the top of her lungs, she started to speak once more. "I would like to apologize on behalf of the NightWings that are a part of my tribe though I would like to know who you are and why you have come here..." the Queen spoke out to the Hybrid that stood before her. 

As Palewings opened his mouth to respond to the Queen that so far has been the most polite Dragon that he had met within the village, he was unable to speak any words due to another voice breaking out around them. 

"Queen Glory! Let me be the one to introduce him..." the voice of one of the individuals Palewings never expected to see again called out. With this voice, Palewings sighted his mother appear through the crowd that separated to allow her to enter and following after her was one of the siblings that he had thought dead though the others that were with them were unknown to Palewings. The moment that his mother and brother fully made it into the room, his mother started to speak once more. "...this Dragon is my first born son known as Palewings. Though I thought that he had died long ago." his mother murmured in a voice so quiet that Palewings almost thought that the Queen wouldn't hear her.

For a moment, everything was quiet and then suddenly it seemed like every Dragon within the place was whispering about the revelation that his mother Dreamcatcher had just thrown at them. Once again, Palewings felt himself grow agitated at those that were gathered around him which must have become evident to those who were present since he saw talons heading towards their weapons but once again, Queen Glory stopped them with a twitch of her hand. 

Once Queen Glory was sure that no one was going to attack Palewings, she started speaking once more. "I am thrilled for you Dreamcatcher for the magnificent gift that you have received in having your son return to you though this doesn't explain why he showed up in the village." Queen Glory replied before turning her attention from the midnight black Dragon that had shown up in the middle of her interrogation and back towards her tribes prisoner. 

Now with the Queen's attention back on him as well as the attention of both the RainWing and NightWing tribes, Palewings knew that he was going to have to give her some sort of explanation; one that wouldn't give away his abilities as a mind reader since he didn't trust that Queen Glory wouldn't try to force him into her service if she learned of them. Once he had gathered the words he felt would explain his presence in their forest without exposing his gifts, Palewings started to speak. 

"I was hunting near the entrance to this forest when I heard a Dragon speaking in a voice that was full of despair and pain. Wanting to find out what was wrong with this Dragon who believes that everyone hated him, I followed after him which brought me to your village." Palewings explained to the Queen. 

The moment that the village Dragons heard his explanation, heads turned towards the trees which Palewings eyes followed to see what they were looking at. This allowed him to spot a Dragon that was secluded from the others and though this creature was able to change the colors of their scales; they looked nothing like the RainWings which told Palewings that this was the Hybrid that he had followed into the village. 

Though Palewings had many questions and words to share with this strange Dragon, he knew at the moment he would be unable to unless he wanted to fight the entirety of these two tribes which would effectively not go his way due to him being outnumbered. While every other Dragon was looking at the one that the village had ostracized, Queen Glory started to speak once more. "Palewings. You may stay within the village for as long as you like though I would appreciate it if you didn't cause trouble while you are here." Queen Glory informed him before turning and disappearing into the wave of other RainWings. 


	5. The Pains of a Family Reunion

The moment that Queen Glory had given Palewings permission to stay in the village, his family as well as the four NightWings that showed up with them engulfed him in a flurry of talon slaps and wing brushing. Even though he was grateful that at least two members of his family were still alive, Palewings was more curious as too who these strangers were that were treating him as if he were related to him. 

Though these questions about the strangers surrounded were ready to burst from him, Palewings waited until he felt the Dragons that were engulfing him in an affectionate manner back away from him. Once Palewings got the space that he needed to feel like he wasn't going to suffocate, he started to speak. "Mother...Silverheart though it is fantastic to see you both again; I would like to know who these strangers are..." Palewings spoke out in a voice that was starting to get raspy from emotion that Palewings was trying to force to stay hidden. 

Whether or not they were able to hear the emotion that was present in Palewings voice was unknown to him since neither Dragon that he was speaking to made a comment about it. As usual with how his family seems to be, his mother was the one to take charge and give Palewings the answer that he was wanting. "These Dragons are our family..." Dreamcatcher started which caused confusion to spike within Palewings though before he was able to comment on it, his mother started speaking once more. "...this is Bane which has been my mate for the last six years while these two younger ones are are our children Chaos and Retribution." Dreamcatcher explained as she pointed at each Dragon that she gave a name too. 

Though this still left one Dragon that Palewings still needed a name for and though it looked like his mother was going to do this, Silverheart was the one who spoke out instead. "This magnificent Dragon is Shadeclaws, which is my mate and mother of my children." Silverheart spoke out as he started to rub his scales upon the Dragon that he had mentioned. 

Even though Palewings was thankful to see some of his family again, he was starting to feel his anger boil within him once more and as he started to speak; he had difficulty controlling this anger. "So...while I was left alone in the world, you all were starting a new family without me..." Palewings growled and though he was taking his time in saying each of his words, it was quite clear that he was furious at what he was learning and before either his mother or brother were able to speak in defense of what he was accusing them of, Palewings started speaking once more. "...did you ever once come looking for me? Or did you both wish that it was the truth that I had actually died in our old den?" Palewings finished and as the rest of his words came barreling out, a puff of fire did as well. 

The expression of pure guilt that jumped upon each of their faces, told Palewings everything that he needed to know. _"They never once came looking for me..."_ Palewings concluded as he continued to stare at the expressions that were plastered upon his mother's and brother's face and as tears started to roll down his scales, Palewings started to speak once more. "...fine then. We can just go back to the both of you thinking that I am dead. It must be easier to believe that than to have my disgusting form in your presence." Palewings snarled before pushing past the family that his made while he was left alone to fend for himself in the world.

As Palewings continued to make his way further and further away from his family, he could hear his mother's voice trying to stop him though since he was too lost in his emotions at the moment; he didn't care enough to bring her the satisfaction of doing as she asked. 

*****

Due to his heightened state of emotion, Palewings spent the next hour wondering around the village until he ended up upon a new one and though the villages seemed to be aligned; this one had more of the RainWings in it than the NightWings. Though he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going due to his aimless wandering, Palewings eventually ended up near a building that seemed to be where the villages keep their eggs and young children and he assumed this due to the noises that he heard coming from inside of the place. 

When he noticed his arrival at the building, Palewings stopped his movements so he wouldn't get attacked by the Dragons that were guarding it. Though he wasn't wanting to cause any issues to arise due to his arrival, Palewings continued to stay near the tree that housed the nursery so he could watch the life that flying in and out of the place. "I wonder what they will grow up to become...could they fight the intolerance that has caused me to become an outsider in my own family?" Palewings muttered to himself as he noticed four forms fly out of the hatchery. 

The moment that he spotted the forms, he could tell that three of them didn't look as if they belonged within the village which was only emphasized by the wide berth that the RainWings gave them. "Could any of them be the children that Silverheart has fathered?" Palewings asked himself as he continued to watch the Dragons fly through the trees that surrounded the village. 

Wishing to know this answer, Palewings stood up to follow them though before he could; he heard the voice of another Dragon though since it was pushed directly into his mind, he knew that he was picking up on the other Dragon's thoughts. 

_"What could bring a Dragon like him here, especially when the pure blooded Dragons despised those like us?"_ the Dragon contemplated as he watched Palewings from an unknown area. 

Hearing the thoughts of the Dragon that he had followed into the village to begin with, Palewings began to search throughout the area though since he was unable to spot the Dragon that he had seen earlier; Palewings assumed that the creature was using his color changing scales to mask his presence.

Not wanting to spend hours searching for the Dragon once more, Palewings decided that the best thing he could do was call out to the creature. "I know you are out there somewhere so do us both a favor and show yourself." Palewings called out into the forest which caused some disturbances in the wildlife that was nearby. 

A few seconds after Palewings called out into the rainforest, the form of the Dragon that he had spotted earlier in the trees materialized from the trees nearby and as his scales shifted from the coloring that kept him camouflaged; the Dragon took on more a crimson coloring that reminded Palewings of the Dragon tribe known as SkyWings. "Its about time that you showed yourself...if I knew the kind of trouble that I would get myself into by following you; I would have just went home." Palewings muttered out as he the other Dragon came closer to him. 

Upon hearing his words, a saddened expression took hold of the other Dragon which almost caused the other creature to slink back off into the shadows of the rainforest though since this was not something that Palewings wanted; he spoke out once more to stop him.

"Please stop! I meant nothing by that...I have just had a longer day than I first thought I would. Please stay and introduce yourself." Palewings spoke out to the other Dragon and though the creature stopped where he was, he had yet to turn back to face Palewings again. 

As the seconds ticked by, Palewings started to think that he had hurt the other Dragon which was the only other Hybrid that he had met that took on features from both tribes that he was mixed with. Though as Palewings was thinking this, the other Dragon suddenly turned back to face him once more and as his face was brought into Palewings sight once more; the sadness that was once etched across the creature's face had vanished as if it was never there to begin with. 


	6. Fire upon the Moss

Palewings continued you to stare at the other Dragon as he made his way towards him and with each step that the other creature made, it felt to Palewings that he was being deliberately slow with his movements. _"I can already foresee that this Dragon will be one that will be extremely infuriating at times."_ Palewings contemplated as the other Dragon continued to make his slow-moving trek towards him. 

Eventually, the Gods that watched over the Dragons of this world must have gotten infuriated with the movements as well because the other Hybrid started to pick up his pace towards him. Within a few seconds after the other Dragon started to pick up his pace, he was standing in front of Palewings. "Before I tell you who I am, I would like you to formally tell me who you are as well as tell me how you knew things that I never voiced out loud..." the strange Dragon informed Palewings. 

Though Palewings had no problem giving his name to the strange Dragon since it should already be known since his interrogation by Queen Glory was quite the public affair, he was less inclined to give him information that this Dragon may want to use to get on the good side of his village. As Palewings continued to stare at the other Dragon, he was trying to figure out if he should give him the information about him being a mind reader and though he didn't know virtually anything about the other Dragon; Palewings determined that he was trustworthy enough to have this information.

"My name is Palewings and the reason that I was able to hear the things that you didn't voice out loud is because I am able to read your mind." Palewings explained. 

The moment that this stranger heard that Palewings was able to read minds, a brightness came shooting out of his scales that Palewings had to avoid due to the fear that he may go blind because of it. When Palewings had the courage to look towards the other Dragon once more, he could see that the creature had turned his scales back to the color that he wore when he first revealed himself and by doing this, Palewings saw that the stranger had a smile on his face that was not normal of someone who learned that they have had their mind read.

Though Palewings wanted to know what this Dragon's name was, he was now more curious as to why he wasn't furious at the invasion of privacy that Palewings had done to his mind though before he could ask this; the other Dragon began to speak once more. "I knew it! The moment that I heard you say that you heard me talking in the forest, I knew something was up." the Dragon informed Palewings though the stranger didn't give him anytime to put his own words out there before he was speaking again. "My name is Mossfire by the way and I think we will have a great friendship together." the now named Mossfire informed Palewings. 

Even though Palewings had never had a friend and mostly didn't want one since most other Dragons were to selfish and bigoted for him, he started to laugh at how sure Mossfire was of this. Once Palewings was able to gain some control over his laughter, he began to speak to Mossfire once more. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mossfire and though I have met other Hybrids before, I am the only other one that I know of that takes features from both of the tribes that I come from; so I am quite grateful that fate has decided to bring us together." Palewings informed his newest acquaintance.

As Palewings words surrounded them, he could see that Mossfire was about to respond though mere seconds before he was able to; Palewings vision clouded to the world around him. 

*****

_Fire raged through the forest that surrounded the two Dragon villages and though currently the source of the fire was unknown, silver shadows flung themselves through the untouched trees heading in the opposite direction of safety._

_Though Palewings had no allegiance to the ruler of this village, he knew that if left unchecked the fire could completely destroy the rainforest which would not only leave two tribes of Dragons without a home but could possibly destroy all life within the forest itself. Knowing this, Palewings decided that he would have to try and help the villages or else precious life would be wasted for no real purpose._

_Calling out to the Dragons that were aligned with him, Palewings and his companions made their way towards the area that the shadows were heading. Thankfully, Palewings and his companions were able to make it to where the shadows were heading in a short amount of time and once they got there; Palewings discovered what seemed to be the starting point of the fire._

_One of the trees which seemed to be centered within this village was brightly lit in flame and from the bloody corpses that littered the area, Palewings could rightly assume that a battle had taken place here which was only proved right as two Dragons burst through the opening of a flame engulfed opening. From what he could see, Palewings figured that the two Dragons were a RainWing and NightWing and though he figured that the RainWing would win the battle; this thought was dashed when another NightWing flung itself at the back of the RainWing._

_Within seconds, the newest NightWing had taken control of the fight and was slashing its talons across the the throat of the RainWing and as the creature collapsed to the ground; an unknown voice cried out in pain. "Queen Glory! No!"_

*****

As the vision of Queen Glory's fate was revealed to him, Palewings felt furious at the world for giving him a vision of something that he wanted nothing to do with though now that he had seen it; Palewings was going to be unable to keep himself from getting involved in what seemed to be a plot on the young RainWing and NightWing Queen. 

Now that the vision had passed, Palewings could see that Mossfire was staring at him with worry clearly evident in his eyes and though Palewings was thankful for the worry that the other Dragon had for him; he had no real time to think on it if he was planning on stopping Queen Glory's assassination.

Palewings was about to inquire the location for Queen Glory's royal residence from Mossfire when he noticed that they were no longer alone and as his eyes settled on the form of his brother Silverheart; Palewings felt his irritation grow. Though since they were in a perilous situation, Palewings knew that fighting with his brother once more wouldn't be the best use of his time.

Once again, just as Palewings was about to inquire about the RainWing Queen's location; he was unable to due to Mossfire speaking. "Is everything alright? Your eyes looked as if a storm was passing through them..." Mossfire inquired of the Hybrid that stood before him.

Since Palewings has already given one of his secrets to Mossfire, he didn't see a problem with giving another and as such he started to respond to the other Hybrid. "I would like to tell you that everything is okay, but that would be a lie and would put your Queen in danger. I just had a vision that someone was going to set the forest on fire and use that as cover to assassinate your Queen." Palewings explained to both Mossfire as well as Silverheart since he happened to be standing near them.

As soon as his words collided with them, gasps of shock rang through his two companions though a moment later Silverheart took off. Assuming that his brother was bringing them to Queen Glory, Palewings followed which brought Mossfire to do the same. 


	7. The Crimson Night

Though Palewings was still quite furious at the surviving members of his family, he was quite thankful that he decided to follow Silverheart since his brother was able to bring them to their destination in no time. 

Looking back at his vision, Palewings knew that the fire as well as Queen Glory's death happened at night and since there was still some sunlight flickering in through the openings of the trees; he knew that he and his companions had some time before they would ultimately fail at preventing what they were trying to stop. 

As he threw his gaze around the area, Palewings noticed that there were two NightWings looking up at the same tree that Palewings had seen within his vision and from the way that they were analyzing the area; Palewings assumed that they were up to no good. This assumption was proved right when he saw small puffs of fire escape from their snouts. Knowing how quickly this forest could burst into flames if the NightWings were left unchecked, Palewings motioned with his tail for those who were with him to look in their direction. 

The moment that Mossfire and Silverheart set their gaze upon the two NightWings, anger flared to life within them. "They are going to set the forest on fire..." Mossfire started though he was unable to finish the entirety of his words due to Silverheart interrupting him. 

"...they won't be able to do anything if they are dead!" Silverheart snarled before charging at the two Dragons that they have declared traitors to the village and their Queen. 

Even though Palewings was furious with his family, he didn't want to watch any other member fall in battle which is what caused him to sprint after his hotheaded brother and once again; the moment that he moved, Mossfire did the same.

Within seconds, Palewings and his people were upon the traitorous NightWings just as they were about to breathe the first waves of fire upon the tree. Not wanting to see this happen, Palewings took to the air and as he did so; he sent waves of frost colliding with the two enemy Dragons which he hoped would be enough to stop the fire from escaping and preventing them from using any more.

The moment after his frost collided with the two Dragons, Mossfire and Silverheart did the same. Since two of his companions were fighting the NightWings, Palewings figured that he wasn't needed since he felt that he would only get in the way which could lead to the death of one of his two companions. 

Figuring that Mossfire and Silverheart had it under control, Palewings decided that he would enter into the building that was within the tree which he assumed was Queen Glory's residence. Soaring a little further into the air, Palewings came to the entrance of the residence and though he could hear sounds coming from inside, at the moment it didn't seem like a battle was taking place within. 

Flapping his wings a few times sent Palewings flying through the opening of the residence and as he did so, he spotted four more NightWings within though only one of them were standing next to Queen Glory.

From the spears that were pointed at Queen Glory and her NightWing companion, Palewings knew that these other Dragons were the enemy that was trying to assassinate the Queen. Since that wasn't going to be something that Palewings allowed, as he came through the opening of the Queen's residence; Palewings aimed himself to land upon the backs of one of the NightWings.

Since Palewings was much larger than the NightWing that he landed on, he was able to pin the creature down without much effort and the moment that he did; he gave into the urges that he has been feeling since first being attacked by those two NightWing guards. Smashing his jaws around the back of the Dragon's neck, Palewings bit down with such force that his mouth was immediately filled with the taste of blood. Now that Palewings had a good hold on his enemy, he used his jaws to wrench the neck of the creature until he heard a snapping sound that echoed throughout the Queen's residence. 

Knowing that he had snapped the Dragon's neck, Palewings released his hold on the creature so he could turn his attention towards the two remaining NightWings that had thought that it was a good idea to try and assassinate the Queen. 

As he was glaring at the two remaining Dragons, Palewings could see that the talons that were holding the spears were shaking which told him that the sudden death of their comrade had shaken them. Though since Palewings preferred it when his enemies had fear boiling through their body, he allowed a sneer to form across his face. Just as he was about to step towards them, Palewings heard the sound of distorted wind which informed him that his companions must have arrived. 

Using one of his eyes to glance over, Palewings was thrilled to see that both Mossfire and Silverheart were relatively unharmed. "Can I assume that you have dealt with those traitors?" Palewings inquired out as he turned his full attention back on the NightWings that were holding the spears. 

As he started to step forward once more, Palewings was met with the voice of his brother. "They didn't stand a chance against us especially not after you blasted them both with frost." Silverheart informed his brother as he too started to move towards the NightWings that were now fully trembling in fear. "I am pleased that you didn't kill them all before I could have my fun." Silverheart snarled as he and his brother got within a few feet of the Dragons. 

Though Palewings wanted to laugh at how bloodthirsty his brother had gotten since the last time that they saw each other as children, he knew that Silverheart's words would only fill the NightWings with more terror which would only be helpful to them. Since Palewings was still analyzing his enemy, he was able to spot a slight twitch within one of their feet which told him that one of them may try to escape. 

Not wanting to allow this too happen, Palewings decided that now would be the perfect time to strike. Without a moments hesitation or fear of the weapons that the NightWings held, Palewings flung himself upon his enemy which allowed him to catch the Dragon that thought he had a chance to escape. 

Locking his jaws around the Dragon's throat, Palewings used every ounce of his strength to fling the Dragon to the other side of the residence and as the creature collapsed to the ground; Palewings was already throwing himself at the Dragon once more. Slashing his talons through the tendons of the NightWings shoulders which should ensure that the Dragon loses all function in the arms; Palewings once again slammed his jaws against the other Dragon's throat. 

Palewings gripped the NightWings throat with such force that he could hear the other Dragon's gurgling as they began to choke on their own blood and since he wanted to instill fear in any other Dragon would thought to betray their Queen; Palewings decided on doing this by showing how violent he could become. With this thought burning in his mind, Palewings used the force that he had one the other Dragon's throat to tear it from its body and as he rip the esophagus out of the NightWing; splatters of crimson rained down upon the Queen's residence.

Now that two of the three would be assassins have been dealt with, Palewings dropped the piece of NightWing that he still had clenched in his jaws and turned to see how his brother was faring against his opponent. Doing this allowed Palewings to see that Silverheart as well as Mossfire had teamed up to end the traitors life and just as his eyes fully rested on the scene before him, Mossfire's talons sliced through the throat of the NightWing while Silverheart shoved his through the Dragon's side.

With all three assassins dealt with, Palewings turned to face the Queen and her NightWing companion who both were staring at him with such shock that he thought that he made have caused them to pass out where they stood. 


	8. The Queen's Gratitude

"That was one of the most horrific things that I have ever seen..." Queen Glory muttered out when she finally overcome the shock of almost being killed by three of her citizens as well as seeing the damage that Palewings had caused to the corpse of one of the NightWings. 

Though Palewings was thankful that he hadn't caused the Queen to completely pass out, he was slightly taken a back by her words. _"Isn't that something to say to the Dragon that just helped save your hide!"_ Palewings growled to himself as he continued to gaze upon the Queen and her companion. By this time, both Mossfire as well as Silverheart were sitting on either side of him as he was contemplating telling the Queen exactly where he thought she could shove her horror though since he didn't want to cause any trouble for the two Dragons that actually lived within the village, Palewings thought better of this. 

A few seconds after he concluded that he wasn't going to berate the Queen for her words, her companion started to speak. "...though it may have been horrific. It was quite a show of strength which would have proved quite useful in the war." the unknown Dragon spoke out in a male voice. 

The words that this NightWing threw into the world only caused the Queen to give off a slight chuckle which was followed by her starting to speak. "You are quite right about that Deathbringer, he would have caused many Dragons to flee just by seeing what he has just done." Queen Glory called out which caused some of the feelings of resentment to fade away. Though for a second Palewings thought that this was the end of Queen Glory's words, he was proven wrong when her voice echoed out once more. "Don't get me wrong Palewings. I am quite grateful for your interference that stopped these assassins from killing me though I am curious as to how you knew about it." Queen Glory spoke out as her eyes rose up in curiosity. 

Even though Palewings had tried his best to keep his abilities hidden from this Queen, he knew that he would have to give her some sort of answer that would appease her unless he wanted her or her companion to think that he was in cahoots with the assassins. With this thought present in his mind, Palewings started to respond. "I had a vision that showed me how the future would turn out if I and my companions didn't do anything to stop it." Palewings explained. 

As his words swirled around the Queen, he could see that she wasn't too thrilled by the news that he was able to see the future which was only proved correct by her next words. "I was really hoping that we would all be done with NightWings and their visions though I guess without it, I would have been killed." Queen Glory muttered out though she seemed from from done with her words which kept Palewings silent. "You have my thanks Palewings and the same goes for both Mossfire and Silverheart. If any of you need anything, just let me know." Queen Glory informed the three Dragons that had been able to save her in only a matter of a few minutes. 

Seeing this as his opening to leave, Palewings gave the Queen a small bow before turning and making his way towards the exit of her residence and since neither Silverheart or Mossfire could be heard behind him; Palewings assumed that they were giving their Queen a bow as well. 

Not feeling like he should wait for his companions to finish with their show of loyalty to their Queen, Palewings jumped from the building and gilded down towards the forest floor. Just as his first talon touched the ground, Palewings could hear two other sets of wings taking off from up above him. 

Since Palewings knew that these two sets of wings had to belong to Mossfire and Silverheart, Palewings figured that it would be best for him to wait for their arrival before slinking off through the darkness that had started to fall around them. 

Though Palewings had come to the village willingly, he now has had too much social interaction for the day which was making the want to curl up within his own den all that much more present within his own mind. When Palewings sighted the two other Dragons land on the ground, he was extremely grateful that he didn't have to wait long for them to arrive and that he would soon be finding the peace that he craved within his den.

The moment that his brother and newest acquaintance landed on the ground, Mossfire began to speak in a voice that still bled with the excitement that was coursing through his veins. "That has to be the most exciting thing that I have ever done, who would have thought that three Hybrids would be the ones to save the Queen from being assassinated..." Mossfire cried out and though it looked as if he was going to continue speaking, Palewings thought that it would be best if he interrupted him so he could end this conversation and go home. 

"...yes it will be quite a shock to those bigoted bastards who thought that we were nothing but monsters to be wiped out but I have had quite enough excitement for the day and will now be taking my leave of this village." Palewings informed both Mossfire and Silverheart. 

At the mention of him leaving, Palewings could see that both his companions took on a sad look though Mossfire was quick to wipe it away before anyone was able to comment on it. Thinking that this would be a good time for him to make his escape from the village, Palewings was just about to do that when his brother started to speak. 

"You can't leave...you just came back into our lives and you still haven't been introduced to your niece and nephew!" Silverheart cried out though this wasn't where his words ended. "Come stay with Shadeclaws and myself for a few days before you leave again." Silverheart spoke out and though it could have sounded like a request, Palewings assumed that it wasn't since Silverheart started to walk away before he could answer him. 

Knowing that he didn't really have any other choice but to follow, Palewings started after his brother and as normal; Mossfire followed after him. 

*****

If Palewings had a better word for what he was feeling at this moment, he would be screaming it at the top of his lungs though since it didn't; he had to settle for the word uncomfortable. It was as if his brother has warned his family that they had to be extra careful with him which was only making the situation worse. If it wasn't for his niece and nephew, Palewings may have roasted the entirety of the building that his brother and his mate use for a home though as he was staring at the younger Dragons that were within the building; Palewings was thankful that he was able to keep himself from doing this. 

Wanting to try and calm himself even further than that, Palewings continued to study the two younger Dragons who his brother had already introduced to him. 

Looking at the Dragon that Palewings considered to be a true Hybrid since she took on features that were from another tribe, he looked upon the pale white scales that glistened across the entirety of her body though upon a closer inspection; Palewings could see that black scales made slash marks down both of her wings. Since Palewings was unable to feel any cold coming from her, he assumed that she was unable to use frost breath. _"My brother and his mate gave her a fine name...Aurora."_ Palewings contemplated as he moved his eyes towards his nephew. 

His nephew on the other hand was the complete opposite of his sister, where she had white scales on most of her body, he was completely covered in black besides the silver scales that looked as if he had a collar wrapped around his neck. What concerned Palewings as he stared at his nephew were the scars that lined his body which in Palewings opinion, someone his age shouldn't have. "I wonder how Wrath got so many scars for his age? I will have to ask Silverheart about it." Palewings concluded as his eyes moved away from his family and towards the door where Mossfire stood even though according to Silverheart, Mossfire's home laid within the village that they had left while they were heading here.

Though Palewings was curious as to why the other Dragon followed him all the way to Silverheart's home, he realized that seeing the other Dragon close by was enough to keep his emotions in check which was strange for him since he had just met the other creature today. As usual with his family, just as Palewings found some sort of comfort that could keep him calm; they had to show up and disturb this comfort. 

Turning his gaze from Mossfire, Palewings saw that his brother had appeared next to him. Seeing Silverheart, Palewings opened his mouth to speak to him about the reasons behind his sudden appearance though before he could; Silverheart's voice echoed around them. "Palewings, I have something I need to say too you..." Silverheart started though as his words came out around them, he had to quickly cut himself off when tears began to leave silver streaks down his black scales. Once his brother gained some control of his voice again, Silverheart started to speak once more. "...I know that you have always felt as if you didn't belong within this family which is my fault as much as anyone's. I wanted to apologize for the way that I treated you as a child and wished that it didn't take so long for me to find the courage to do so." Silverheart explained. 

This was something that Palewings never expected to hear from any member of his family especially since he thought that they all had died on that day that still haunted Palewings dreams. Upon hearing his brother's words, a warmth flooded through him that made Palewings think for a moment that his fire was acting up within his body though when he discovered that it was just his emotions getting the better of him, a small smile formed on his face. 

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to leave his brother without at first giving him some words of his own, Palewings started to speak. "Thank you Silverheart for those kind words, you don't know how much that means to me." Palewings responded before deciding that it was time for him to get some rest. Feeling that it would be better for him to sleep outside since there wasn't much space within his brother's home, Palewings turned from Silverheart and made his way out the door. 

Once this was done, he curled in on himself as he dropped to the ground. A few seconds later, Mossfire did the same and though he still didn't understand the feelings that the other Dragon was causing him; Palewings was quite content as the other Dragon curled up next to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, I am quite proud of how it is turning out. Please comment and review with your thoughts and I will see you all next update! 


	9. The Fall of Nimbus

The moment that Palewings opened his eyes into the world once again, he knew that the wish that he would be able to make it from the village without any further delay would be something that he wouldn't be able to accomplish. At first, Palewings couldn't understand what had woken him from his sleep and thinking for a moment that maybe Mossfire vanished in the night; he turned his attention towards where the other Dragon was when they had fallen asleep. 

As his eyes fell upon the location where Mossfire was last night, Palewings was thrilled to see that the Hybrid was still curled up next too him and he was surprised to see that at some point their tails had intertwined throughout the night which caused Palewings heart to start pounding within his chest. "What is happening to me?" Palewings muttered out as he started to hear noises flare up all around him. 

It started off small at first, but as the seconds ticked by; it was like an avalanche of terror was rising up within the RainWing territory. Palewings could now tell what had most likely woken him up since screams of horror were thrown into the air all around them. 

Though he had already spent too much time within the village putting his nose where it didn't belong, he knew that he couldn't just leave when something terrible may have happened. Pushing himself to his feet, Palewings got ready to make his way towards the location where most of the screaming was taking place. 

As Palewings pulled his tail from the clutches of Mossfire's, he must have woken the other Dragon up because a few seconds later; the other Hybrid was standing next too him. "What in God's name is causing that racket?" Mossfire inquired as he wiped his hand across his eyes to force the sleep to flee from them. 

Before Palewings was able to answer, Silverheart and his family had made their own way out of the building that was their home to find this information out for themselves. "This is something that we are wishing to find out ourselves." Silverheart muttered out before leading his mate and children towards the screams that were happening within the village. 

Since his brother knew this village better than he did, Palewings thought that it would be best if he followed him and the moment that he started to move after him; the familiar form of Mossfire did the same. 

*****

It was as if the world stopped when Palewings and those that were with him arrived at the scene that was causing so much distress within the village. Fear and hatred were mixed within many of the expressions that he saw lining the faces of the Dragons that surrounded the scene. Though Palewings was quite curious as to why the village would be looking at them with such distaste after saving their Queen the day before, this was something that he was used to when coming upon other Dragons which is why he mostly ignored the looks as he continued on his way to see what the fuss was about. 

What he ended up seeing was not something that Palewings was wanting to see. Within a small open circle that the RainWings and NightWings surrounded was the corpse of a young RainWing male who from the damage done to his corpse, must have went through a painful death before finally succumbing to his wounds. 

The moment that Mossfire set his eyes upon the Dragon's corpse, Palewings heard the other Dragon cry out. Moving his gaze from the corpse to his companion, Palewings could see that tears were openly falling down Mossfire's face which caused Palewings pain upon seeing this. _"Poor Mossfire, he must know this Dragon..."_ Palewings concluded as Mossfire started making his way towards the fallen RainWing. 

As Palewings eyes followed after Mossfire, he saw that his companion was only able to make it about halfway to the corpse of the RainWing before two full grown Dragons blocked his path. "This is all your fault! If you only you had died at birth then my son would still be alive!" the Dragon snarled in a voice that was full of hate and from the sound of the Dragon's voice, Palewings assumed that the Dragon was female. 

Immediately, Palewings felt an urge to protect Mossfire from this Dragon which caused him to make his way over to Mossfire's side. Upon his arrival, the anger that this RainWing had for Mossfire was soon directed towards him though this female Dragon was smart enough to keep her words to herself. 

Mossfire on the other hand was not in the mindset to keep his words checked which everyone present soon found out. "How can you blame me for Nimbus's death, Meadow? He was my nephew and I cared for him deeply!" Mossfire roared back as smoke started rolling from his nostrils.

"The notice that his killers embedded into his body, declared war on your kind and they will continue killing young Dragons until we do something about the Hybrid problem within the tribes!" the Dragon that Palewings now knows to be named Meadow cried out.

Upon hearing that there was something embedded within the RainWing's body, Palewings looked back to the body which allowed him to see that Meadow was speaking true about the notice that looked as if it was nailed directly into the body and from the blood that he could see dried upon the parchment, Palewings assumed that Nimbus had it embedded in him while he was still alive. 

As of yet, Palewings hadn't read what was written upon the parchment and just when he was planning on doing so; Mossfire spoke once more and from his voice, Palewings could tell that the Dragon was controlling himself the best he could. "My kind...I think you mean our kind sister! Since we have the same blood running through our veins and before you go blaming Hybrids for the death of your son, maybe think about the two children that you have that actually resemble a Dragon with mixed blood!" Mossfire roared as he fought back the urge to rip into his sister's flesh. 

Hearing Mossfire speak up for himself gave Palewings a sense of satisfaction though this was quickly dashed by Meadow's next words since they caused him to want to sink his teeth into her throat. "The only child that I have left is my daughter! What happens to the other two, has nothing to do with me!" Meadow's growled back before turning and stalking away from her brother. 

Though Palewings wanted to chase after Mossfire's sister and rip her to shreds, he knew that the best thing he could do was too comfort Mossfire during this time which is why his wing ended up brushing against the other Hybrid's. Palewings could feel Mossfire lean into his touch which once again caused Palewings heart to start beating within his chest though since this wasn't the time to focus on the strange behavior that his body was going through; Palewings decided to focus on the notice that was still buried in Nimbus's corpse. 

_To the Tribes of Pyrrhia,_

_Our world and way of life is under attack by these mongrels known as Hybrids and until the day that you take it upon yourselves to rid the world of these beasts then the NightWings and their true Queen will._

_Each day that the tribes continue to allow the Hybrids to roam their villages, we the NightWings will kill one child that belongs to your tribe._

_If you do not wish to see your child suffer for the sins of the Hybrids, then take up arms against them and fight alongside us!_

_Sincerely,_ _Q_ _ueen_ _Shadoweye, the True Queen of the NightWings._

Though Palewings now understood why the NightWings had tried to assassinate Queen Glory the night before, he knew that it wasn't the time to truly think on past actions and instead focus on getting those who were like him within the village free from it before the RainWings and the NightWings openly started to attack them. 

Turning to Mossfire, Palewings started to speak. "Mossfire, you need to go and get your nephews before this village turns against us. We won't be able to stay here past today!" Palewings ordered the other Hybrid who upon hearing the words, sprinted off to go and claim the two Dragons that openly showed their heritage. 

Once Mossfire had done what he told him to, Palewings turned to his brother. "We need to go and get mother and her new family; they may turn against her since she is related to us." Palewings explained to Silverheart who nodded along with what was said. 

With that, Palewings and the others went off to find Dreamcatcher to try and convince her to leave the village while she still had the chance. 


	10. Uprooting their Lives

"What the hell do you mean that you refuse to leave with us? We have already missed out on enough time together and now with this new threat then we may never see each other again!" Palewings snarled as he looked at his mother and her new family. 

Though Dreamcatcher didn't speak the words outright, Palewings knew that she wouldn't leave the village due to the fact that her other children were purebred. Turning his attention to Silverheart, he could see that his brother was just as shocked at their mothers refusal to leave which is what caused him to try and convince her though Palewings stopped him before any words could come out. "Don't waste your breath Silverheart, nothing will convince her to come with us. If she wants to die within this village then that is her choice!" Palewings growled out before turning from his mother and making his way towards the meeting spot that he would be meeting Mossfire and his nephews at. 

Before Palewings could get to far away from the female Dragon that brought him into the world, his mother called out to him. "Palewings!" Dreamcatcher cried out which caused her oldest child to turn towards her. Once Palewings turned to see what she wanted, he saw that his mother had tears leaking from her eyes which pained his heart to see no matter how furious he was with her. "Just because I can't go with you when you leave doesn't mean that I don't love you...I have a home here and I am not going to give it up just because of some self proclaimed Queen. Though I have a suggestion for you, if you are wishing to stop this war before it casts Pyrrhia into darkness then find your father...he was working with the Talons of Peace the last time I saw him." Dreamcatcher explained as she made her way towards him. 

Within seconds, Palewings was wrapped within his mother's wings and though the embrace only lasted a brief moment; Palewings felt as if time had stopped and rewound itself to when he was a child again and his mother was trying to comfort him from world that saw him as a monster. As his mother pulled away from him, Palewings watched as she made her way over to Silverheart and his family and hugged each one of them as well and when the farewells have been finished; Dreamcatcher made her way over to the family she had started within this village and watched as two of her oldest children made their escape from the RainWing and NightWing village. 

*****

Palewings was in the lead as he and seven other Dragons flew across the sky. Though they hadn't been in the air that long, he knew that they would be arriving at his den shortly which he knew wouldn't be big enough for every Dragon to sleep within all at once but this was something that he would worry about when he and his companions made it to the den. 

As he felt the air ripple through his scales, Palewings sighted Mossfire next too him which caused him to divert his attention to the male who seems to be causing his heart to misfire every time he is around. Even though he had plenty he could say to the other Dragon, his mind wouldn't allow him to come up with the words that he needed to form his sentences which is what caused Palewings to allow the silence to continue on around them. This however happened to be the best thing that he could do since he could spot his den down below. 

Angling his wings, Palewings felt himself descend towards the ground and within a few heartbeats; he felt his talons touch ground. From the sounds that echoed around him, Palewings knew that the others could do the same and since he wanted to ensure that no one complained about the size of the den; Palewings started to speak. "Before I hear anyone moan about the size of my home, it will have to do for now until we can figure out where we can go since I doubt that the NightWing that calls herself the true Queen will allow us to travel the continent without the fear of facing the other tribes." Palewings informed those around him and thankfully, no one seemed to rushed to fight about the housing that they had at the moment. 

Since there was still plenty of daylight left and since everyone had left before they had a chance to eat breakfast, Palewings knew that this was his first goal at the moment which is what caused his next words. "Everyone, I would like you to stay here while Mossfire and myself go hunting since we will all need something to eat before this day is over." Palewings informed the group who nodded along with his words. 

Now that he knew that everyone would stay at their present location, Palewings took to the air once more which Mossfire immediately followed. Since this area has been hunted by Palewings many times, he knew where the best spots would be though he had to hope that not all the prey had been scared away due to the screams that have been ringing throughout the rainforest that morning. 

Time continued to tick by as Palewings and Mossfire searched the ground for anything that could be prey and since he now had many Dragons that they needed to feed, Palewings knew that they would need to find two large creatures to feed everyone that had gathered at his den. Eventually, just when Palewings thought that they would have to go without eating for the morning; he noticed two large bears hanging around outside of a cave. 

Knowing that this would be the best chance to find his people the food that they needed to eat for the morning, Palewings nudged Mossfire with his wing to signal that he had found them prey to eat. Once Palewings was sure that Mossfire understood his message, he angled his wings so the wind would take him directly towards the creatures that he was going to kill and bring back to his den. 

Due to the speed that he was using to descend towards his prey, Palewings was upon one of the bears within seconds and as usual; the first area that his talons collided with wad the throat of the animal. A few seconds later, Palewings watched as Mossfire did the same and when both bears life has been ended; Palewings gripped his kill within all his talons as he took to the air once more. 

*****

The prey that Palewings and Mossfire brought back to the den was quickly devoured by the Dragons that were present there. Now with their bellies full from the succulent meat that the bear corpses provided, Palewings sat within a circle where the other full grown Dragons sat as well trying to figure out what their next move should be. 

"We can't stay here forever, we will need to find ourselves a bigger place to live before the NightWings send assassins after us." Palewings muttered out in a voice that was lower than he normally talked so he wouldn't cause fear to run through the minds of the Dragons that were little more than children.

Almost immediately, every Dragon that surrounded him tried to be the one to answer on what they thought they should though since it all came towards him a jumbled mess of words; Palewings had to hold his hand up to stop them all from talking. Once they quieted down, Palewings spoke once more. "If we could speak one at a time, that would be fantastic!" Palewings exclaimed as he moved his eyes across the group. 

Thankfully, the next time that one of the other Dragons spoke; they did so one at a time. "I believe that we should search for a home to begin with. We never know how many more of our kind we will run into that needs safety from their tribes." Mossfire explained. 

Palewings could see how that plan would be one of the best that they could follow but since Silverheart and Shadeclaws still needed to give their point of view, Palewings thought that it would be best to see what else was suggested before they choose a path to follow. "I believe that we should look for the Talons of Peace like our mother suggested and we can hopefully find father as well as our two other siblings that vanished along with him." Silverheart informed those around him with Shadeclaws nodding along with what her mate was saying. 

Hearing both possible leads that they could use for their best interests, an idea came to him. "I think that we can do both. We can locate a branch of the Talons of Peace while also looking for a place that we can use for our new home." Palewings responded after hearing both points of view though this wasn't where his words stopped. "Now do any of you have any idea where we would be able to locate the Talons of Peace?" Palewings inquired of his companions. 

At first no one was able to answer him and just when he was about to decide that they would fly in a random direction, Palewings heard a voice come from behind him. "I have heard Queen Glory talking about seeing members of the Talons flying within the Mud Kingdom." a young male voice called out which caused everyone to turn towards the owner of the voice. 

Palewings eyes settled upon a small Dragon that he knew to be one of Mossfire's nephews though he had yet to learn his name since they have all been extremely busy. The Dragon that Palewings was looking at was one that seemed to be the same age as his own niece and nephew and from the coloring that his scales were; he mostly resembled a SkyWing with bright yellow scales save for the scales near his eyes that tended to change colors as he stood in front of them. 

"How long have you been standing there Thunderstorm?" Mossfire called out as he made his way over to the Dragon who quickly rubbed his head against his uncle in an affectionate way. 

Staring at the interaction between Mossfire and his nephew Thunderstorm, Palewings started to think how life would have been if he had grown up with others like him and though he had Silverheart and his other siblings for a couple years; Palewings felt that if he had someone else around that understood what it meant to take on traits from two different tribes then maybe he would have felt less alone growing up. Palewings could see that Thunderstorm and Mossfire were continuing to speak to one another though since he was too lost in his mind to pay attention to the words, he didn't know what was being said. 

Knowing that he would have to eventually pull himself from his mind so they could formally decide where their group would be going, Palewings shook the thoughts that were plaguing him away so he could focus on the present goals of the group. Once Palewings was back in the real world and no longer focusing on the things that he wished he had experienced as a child; he could see that the group were focused solely on him which caused him to feel slightly embarrassed that he had gotten do distracted. 

"Alright...is everyone in agreement that we...we should head into the Mud Kingdom in search of a new home as well as searching for the location of the Talons of Peace?" Palewings inquired of his companions and though he knew that his stuttering was caused by his embarrassment; he was thankful when no one made any comment about it. 

Upon hearing his words, those around him quickly nodded their heads which told him that everyone was in agreement of the plan. "Very well, we will head out first thing tomorrow morning. Everyone should try and get some rest while we can and those who are on guard duty tonight should wake up their replacements in two hours." Palewings informed the group in a much more confident voice before making his way into the den to try and get some sleep. 

**End of Part One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. As always feel free to comment and review on what you have been reading and I will see you all next time! 


	11. Restoration

**Part Two: The Wings of War**

Palewings was once more at the lead of the other Dragons as he took them into territory that didn't belong to any of the tribes that they were a part of and though he could feel anxiety from those that surrounded him; a hint of excitement could be sensed coming from the youngest Dragons of their group. 

Taking a moment to look around at those who were flying with him, Palewings could see that the four youngest Dragons were flying next too each other and from the words that were coming from them; Palewings knew that they were barely able to contain the excitement that was bursting within them. As he was examining them, Mossfire's second nephew that he had just learned the name of came into his line of sight. Though the boy looked exactly like the RainWings of the rainforest, there were no color changing scales and from the way that the male Dragon was shooting flames out into the sky; Palewings knew that these were the traits that marked him as a Hybrid. 

As Palewings continued to examine the Hybrid Dragon, he thought of the name that he held and though the name Jasper didn't suit the RainWings; Palewings believed that the name was made for the a Dragon born of two tribes. 

Since they were within territory that wasn't theirs, Palewings knew that he couldn't focus his attention of the younger Dragons much longer which is what brought Palewings eyes back to the horizon before him searching for anything that could be of help to him and his people. The group has already been flying for hours and since their wings would eventually tire; Palewings knew that he would have to find somewhere for them to rest as well as replenish their strength. 

With this thought in mind, Palewings actively started searching for any signs of life within the Mud Kingdom which is how he ended up spotting what looked like buildings within the distance. This area hasn't been one that Palewings had flown through often which is why he wasn't sure if the settlement would be one that was safe for them to go to and since the settlement was currently the only real option they had, Palewings decided to ask if any of his companions knew anything about it. "Mossfire. Silverheart. Shadeclaws." Palewings called out into the wind that surrounded him and when he noticed their eyes swivel around to look at him, he started to speak once more. "Do any of you know anything about that settlement in the distance?" Palewings inquired of the three other adult Dragons within his group. 

Even though Palewings expected Silverheart or Mossfire to be the one to respond, Shadeclaws ended up being the first to answer him. "I believe that the settlement is called Restoration and though it has more than MudWings living within it; not all of the Dragons there can be considered peaceful." Shadeclaws explained while also giving a warning to the Dragon that was leading them. 

Hearing this caused some concern to build within Palewings since he didn't want to bring them to another place that could be dangerous to them though since this was his only option at the moment, he knew there wasn't any other choice. "Alright everyone. We will be heading towards Restoration. Though I want everyone to keep an eye out for danger and please stick together." Palewings informed the group before angling his wings in a way that would bring him towards the settlement. 

*****

It didn't take the group long to reach Restoration and from the minute that they landed within the town square, Palewings could see the hatred that was being thrown their way. _"Is this how they normally view all Dragons? Or has the NightWings notice already reach them?"_ Palewings contemplated as he and his group made their way through the town. 

With every step that he took within Restoration, Palewings was looking for any signs of danger that would lead him to have to strike down another Dragon before they were able to harm him or a member of his group. So far the only thing he saw were the hate filled glares from the Dragons that made up the population of the village. Though he wasn't to fond of the looks, this wasn't anything that he had been dealing with all his life which is why he mostly ignored their looks. 

Eventually, Palewings spotted a building that looked to be some sort of gathering spot for Dragons and since he figured that they would be able to point him in the direction of the Talons of Peace if they were truly operating within the Mud Kingdom; he decided that this would be the best place to visit at the moment. 

Making his way towards the building, Palewings could hear his companions following behind which made him feel comforted for a strange reason since he has always been one who preferred his isolation from other Dragons. As he neared the gathering location, Palewings located the Dragon who seemed to be the proprietor of this location. This Dragon was quite large and though this could have been because of them being a MudWing, Palewings still assumed that the Dragon was a few years older than he was. 

"Hello sir! I was wondering if you could tell me if its true that the Talons of Peace have been operating within the Mud Kingdom?" Palewings called out as he made his way towards the Dragon. 

The moment that his words were thrown out into the world, all eyes turned towards him and from the hostility that were within them; Palewings was fearing that a battle would become unavoidable. As Palewings was waiting for an answer to his question, three other MudWings came to stand beside the one that he was addressing and though they were smaller in size than the one Palewings had spoken to; he figured that they were about the same age as the other.

When the three other MudWings appeared, this was when the larger one decided to speak. "Your kind are not welcome within my bar!" the Dragon growled before lowering his head in a manner that told Palewings that the other Dragon was preparing to tackle him. 

Though he had tried to be polite, Palewings decided that the only way to get his answers would be to give the same energy that others were going to give him. Lowering his head, Palewings motioned for his people to get ready for a fight though before he allowed one to breakout between the MudWings and his group; Palewings decided to try and get his answers once more. "If you would answer me then my people and I will gladly remove ourselves from your presence!" Palewings snarled back. 

This however wasn't what the MudWings were wishing to hear since the moment that Palewings last word came out around them, one of the smaller MudWings charged him. Without a second of hesitation, Palewings slashed his talons out in front of him and since the other Dragon was already barreling towards him; the MudWing wasn't able to avoid his blow. Palewings watched as blood sprayed from the wound that he had given the other creature and though it wouldn't be a life threatening injury, the next one that Palewings delivered would be. 

Since the creatures that he was fighting were ones that had fire, Palewings decided that frost would be the best attack to go with which is what caused him to start allowing it to fall from his mouth as he spoke once more. "The next one of you who so much as thinks about attacking us will learn what it feels like to have a breath full of frost slamming into you!" Palewings warned as more frost fell slowly from his open jaws. 

Beside him, Palewings could hear that the others within his group were also letting out their own rage at being treated like this which would hopefully cause the MudWings to reconsider their original positions. 

Seeing one of his people get hurt by Palewings and knowing the damage that frost could do, the bigger MudWing started to speak once more. "Very well...I will give you the answers that you are wishing for though I hope you know that if I see you again that it won't be so easy for you to escape." the MudWing threatened before giving Palewings the information he desired. 

After learning that the Talons of Peace were not only operating within the Mud Kingdom but had an outpost within the village due to their help rebuilding the settlement of Restoration; Palewings motioned for his people to make their escape from the bar and once he was sure that they were safely away from the other Dragons, Palewings slowly backed away before trailing after his group. 


	13. A New Acquaintance

Though they had only been within Restoration for a short time, they had already gotten into a brawl that had left one MudWing with an injury that would not only leave a scar but could also cause them lose sight within the eye that Palewings had struck. Knowing that the Dragons of this settlement could be out there hunting for them right this moment to pay him and his people back for hurting one of their own; Palewings was thinking that it would be best if they went into hiding for a bit before going to visit the location that the MudWing told them that the outpost of the Talons of Peace were located. 

Having this thought prominent in his mind caused Palewings to start scoping out the area which allowed him to see that he had accidently brought his people to an area of the settlement that seemed as if it was about to go into a dead end. _"Why did I bring us here?"_ Palewings asked himself as he started to motion for his group to turn themselves around. 

Though before they were able to fully do this, thoughts that weren't his own came storming into his mind. _"Please! There has to be someone who will come help us!"_ a female Dragon cried into his mind.

Even though he had his own people to protect and ensure the safety of, the moment that he heard the voice within his mind; Palewings knew that he would be unable to ignore the voice and move on with his life. Focusing on the noises around him; Palewings felt like there was something odd with the noise that he was hearing coming from an alley up ahead of them. 

Wanting his people to understand that there was the possibility of danger nearby, Palewings called out to them though his voice came out in a whisper of its normal volume. "I need everyone to be on full alert. I have just heard someone cry out for help so I am going to investigate." Palewings informed his group and since he was looking towards them; he could see them nod their acceptance of his words. 

Once Palewings knew that his people understood the danger that could be waiting for them since he wasn't sure if this was trap or not, Palewings started to make his way towards the location that he felt was the most likely to be holding the danger. From the noises that he could hear coming form behind him; Palewings knew that at least one of his companions were following him though since he didn't want to risk looking back at the moment, Palewings decided to wait to find out who it was once he arrived at the alley way. 

Thankfully, the trek from where he heard the voice at first to the entrance of the alleyway wasn't a long one and the moment that he got there he threw himself upon one of the walls that would allow him to peer inside. Upon the other wall, Palewings saw Mossfire place himself though the moment that other Dragon did so; Mossfire's scales changed so he could blend in with the mud that was used to build the walls of the alley. 

Peering around the corner of the wall and into the alley that lay within, Palewings saw four Dragon forms though from how the two that had their backs to him were almost invisible save for some silver scales; Palewings assumed that the two who were trying to harm the ones that caused Palewings to come to this alley in the first place were NightWings and he also figured that they were members of the rogue group that were supporting the female Dragon known as Shadoweye. 

As Palewings was staring into the darkened alleyway, the same voice that had called out for help though didn't know she had done so started to speak. "What has my brother or I ever done to you that you would hunt us so fervently?" the female Dragon roared which such rage that Palewings could feel her anger from where he stood. 

A slight chuckle was thrown into the world after the NightWings heard the words of the female Dragon though this was soon followed by the words that would allow Palewings to know what was going on in front of him. "You may not have done anything as of yet but your kind have already gotten in the way of our true Queen and she wishes for this to not happen again though I should warn you that this will be much more painful for you if you continue to fight us!" the NightWing snarled in a voice that told Palewings that the Dragon was female. 

The moment that Palewings heard this, he knew that the two Dragons that the NightWings were trying to kill were Hybrids and since he and his companions were the Dragons that had gotten in the way of Shadoweye and her plans; he knew that this attack was inspired due to that. Even though Palewings felt sorry for what could happen to the other Dragons; he wasn't sure if he should get involved since he had his own group to protect. Though as these thoughts were rolling around his mind, Palewings saw the silver of a small blade appear within one of the NightWings hands which caused one of the trapped Hybrids to call out once more though since it went into his mind; Palewings knew that the words were thought. 

_"This world is to cruel to the likes of us...not only were we abandoned by our family, we are going to die before we are able to find them again!"_ a male voice cried into his Palewings mind and though the Hybrid that led the others had no clue who this creature was, since the words had been ones that he had thought over the years, he knew that there wasn't any way that he could leave this two Dragons to the fate that they were given.

Charging towards the NightWings who still had their backs to him, Palewings sprung upon the one that was wielding the knife and with strength that he sometimes forgot that he possessed; Palewings used his arms to force the dagger to enter into the throat of the NightWing that was holding it. 

Knowing that he could be attacked any moment from the one that remained, Palewings slashed at the other creature before they could attack him which sent the NightWing falling back into the wall. The moment that this happened both Mossfire and one of the unknown Hybrids slammed into the enemy Dragon. Within seconds, crimson blood was sprayed upon the walls of the alley which would now become the graveyard for the two Dragons who thought that they could assassinate Hybrids without facing any repercussions.

Dropping the corpse of the NightWing that he had within his talons, Palewings motioned for the two Hybrids as well as Mossfire to follow him. When he was sure that the three Dragons were on board with this, Palewings turned from the alley and made his way back to the entrance where he immediately threw himself into the light of the world that surrounded the alley. 


	14. A Cause for Concern

Palewings stared at the two Dragons that he and Mossfire had just rescued from the NightWing assassins and though he knew that they were Hybrids, both of them seemed as if they were fully of one tribe though since he didn't want to doubt that they were who they said they were; Palewings decided to get some answers from them. 

The current Dragon that Palewings was examining was one that looked as if she were fully a MudWing though her slimmer stature could be a trait that was given to her from another tribe. As Palewings continued to examine her in hopes of finding what made her a Hybrid, the female Dragon turned her head slightly which revealed that she had gills on the side of her neck. _"She must be a mix between MudWing and SeaWing!"_ Palewings concluded as he moved his attention to the Dragon that stood beside her.

This next Dragon was male and since Palewings could remember hearing from the female that they were siblings; he knew that this Dragon was also a MudWing and SeaWing Hybrid. Though just like with his sister, Palewings was having difficulty discovering what made him a Hybrid since the creature looked quite similar to the SeaWings that he had met before. He had dark blue scales as well as brown ones that looked like they swirled around his body in an unknown pattern that Palewings wasn't able to place. Palewings was just about to give up on finding the trait that made this Dragon a Hybrid when the male suddenly allowed smoke to spray out of his nostrils. This told Palewings that this Dragon was able to breathe fire which is unlike his SeaWing nature and was a trait that he gained from his MudWing genetics. 

Now that he had been able to find the traits that made those NightWing assassins come after them; Palewings decided that it was time to learn the names of these two Hybrids. "Are both of you alright?" Palewings inquired of the two Dragons who were quick in the movements of their head to acknowledge this fact and once this was done, Palewings started to speak once more. "I am glad to hear this, can you tell us your names?" Palewings asked of the two Hybrids. 

Immediately, the Dragon that seemed to have more leadership qualities between the two of them started to speak which happened to be the female Dragon. "My name is Everglade and this is my brother Salamander...now what are your names?" the female Dragon that Palewings now knew to be called Everglade called out. 

Palewings allowed the others within his group to give their names first and when the last of them did so, it came back to him to give his own which he gladly did. "My name is Palewings and it is a pleasure to meet you both." Palewings informed Everglade and Salamander. 

Now that the introductions have been made between them, Palewings decided that it was time to find the Talons of Peace outpost that was within Restoration which caused him to start turning around though before he was able to; Salamanders voice came falling out around them. "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Restoration? Our kind isn't all that welcome here if you couldn't tell." Salamander inquired as he moved himself a little further in front of his sister. 

Since Palewings didn't see any issues with telling the two Dragons why they had come here, he turned back to face the two Dragons and once he did so; he was immediately informing them of the reason that they had come here. "We were searching for the Talons of Peace since we heard that they were operating within the Kingdom and now that we know where their outpost is, we will be heading there." Palewings responded and the moment that Salamander and Everglade heard this, a worried expression grew upon both of their faces. 

Seeing this caused some concern to grow within Palewings and since the only way to find out why they were worried about them going to the Talons of Peace would be to ask, this is what Palewings did. "What is the meaning of those worried expressions that you are holding?" Palewings inquired of the two Dragons. 

Once again, Salamander was the one to respond to the question which started to cause Palewings to believe that his first impression of the Dragon was wrong. "We also went to the Talons of Peace three days ago and met with one of their leaders who was the one who sent us here saying that there was someone who knew the location of our brothers and sisters." Salamander informed him. 

Hearing this was definitely cause for concern and if this leader was the one that sent Salamander and Everglade here then they were most certainly working with the NightWings and their so called Queen. Regardless of whether the Talons were working with the NightWings, this was the only lead that Palewings had on where they could find their father and if it came down to it; it could be possible to take the leader out which would cause Queen Shadoweye to lose her spy within the organization. 

"Even if that is the case and this leader is a traitor to his people and an enemy of the Hybrids that make up this world, we must go." Palewings informed the two Dragons as well as his own group before turning and making his way in the direction that he was told the Talons were located. 

A few seconds after this, Palewings could hear movement coming up beside him and though he was expecting Mossfire or Silverheart; he was slightly surprised to see Salamander and Everglade were walking alongside him. Even though Palewings was about to ask what was bringing them along with him and his group; Salamander started to speak once more. "Since we can't talk you out of going then we won't be letting you go without offering our assistance. You saved our lives, we aren't about to let something happen to you before we can repay you for that." Salamander explained which caused Palewings to give the Dragon who looked a little younger than he was a smile. 

With everything said and done, Palewings turned back to face the direction that they were heading in and started to think on what the future could hold for those like him if so many of the Dragons within the world were so full of hate. _"What can I do to change it?"_ Palewings contemplated as he focused on the goal before him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this first chapter. I have been reading this series of books for quite some time and now decided that I wanted to try writing a fanfic about it. Though per usual, I decided to make original characters to be the main cast of the story. As always please review and comment on what you think of the story. 


End file.
